


brothers in arms follow the sister in power

by orphan_account



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Gen, Memories, No Dialogue, One Shot, Really this is just me putting too much pain on Sam <:(, Samantha Remembers Old Timeline, Short One Shot, well only one line but it’s a memory so, whatever I can’t explain it skdhekxu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Short one-shot of Samantha Maxis rejoining the Aether in CoD: Cold War. That’s it, it’s kind of really short.
Kudos: 7





	brothers in arms follow the sister in power

**Author's Note:**

> hello <:y this is my very first fic on CoD: Zombies,, so I really hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> I love Samantha, and hope I did her justice... despite the fact that I’m just beating her with a bat in this fic–

Samantha can’t _breathe._ Every breath escapes her from truly grabbing hold of it. It feels like every inch of her body is being ripped to shreds only to be cruelly put back together. Every thought escapes her, only the acknowledgement of _pain_ remains intact.

And her back arches as she gives an inhuman shriek of agony.

…

  
…

…

...and she’s back.

She’s back to being eleven.

And she’s back in the forest, a few feet away from the campfire where she sees the seven corpses slowly rotting away. She’s back to shakily aiming at a Russian man’s head, acknowledging the sacrifice he’s making for her better tomorrow. She’s back to having the words, _“Look away, Eddie...”_ on her lips.

And she’s back at The House. She’s back at playing with the action figures that look so eerily similar to the seven corpses by the fire. She’s back at telling Eddie that he’ll get his turn next time as they head toward the basement by order of her father. She’s back to seeing his soon-to-be murderer, Doctor M… Doctor…

And she’s back roaming the earth in a body that doesn’t belong to her. She’s back to seeing huge fractions of the earth caused by a calamity of her hands. She’s back to hearing her father’s declarations of revenge as she’s fighting for her life. She’s back to childishly demanding that the thief of her body take immense care of her puppets.

  
And she’s back in the pyramid. She’s back to seeing her father kill himself before her, his final wish being that she enact revenge on the hideous man who started this entire thing. She’s back to seeing all there is to see, viewing every future and every past, seeing the secrets of the universe and the history of the world.

  
...and she’s back...

...and she’s back…

  
...and she’s back...

_And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back. And she’s back.  
  
_

Samantha shrieks as loud as humanly possible, just as the undead do around her. Their voices meld as one loud chorus, with the mortal woman being drowned out. She starts to cry, her lungs burning with a need for air, but no one is there to help her.

Were the undead capable, they’d shriek that this is a song of victory, everlasting. Not because they are sure of their success in feasting on the human race, but because they were once again under the leadership of someone who had tasted the infinite and lived to tell the tale. In their feral minds, they knew true that no other being could ever compare themselves to the majesty that was Samantha Maxis’ ruling.

  
For they were in tandem, once in a universe. At one time, her pain was all they knew. Her thirst for vengeance was so similar for their craving of food.

  
Samantha’s throat grows hoarse in her screams. She’s exhausted of her agony, exhausted of the memories that tore and clawed at her mind; memories that she had long ago pushed away for fear of becoming someone unhinged.

_Fear that she would become the next... Ȩ̴͖͇̝͕͉̍̏̆̎͊̚͝ḋ̷̢̛̰͚̮̣͔̐̈̈́̆̒̍̈̂̄͗̓ẅ̵̛̭͔͚̜̬̥̤̮͖̻́͌̊͐͒̐̋̂̇͘ͅà̷͎̼͠r̵̨̡̛͇̲̱̱͕̯̞̟̗̉̍́̄͊̏͆̀̑̽̽̇̀̄͐̍̀ḍ̵̛̋̄̅̌̍͌̏._

_  
_Blood pools in her throat as she turns her head. She coughs it all out when she tries to take a breath. A clear breath seems to escape her for a good while, almost like the world wasn’t allowing her the most basic human right.

The undead around her still, if you could call it that. They no longer threaten their containment centers, nor do they actively attempt to harm the scientists observing them. Small cries escape them, more out of instinct that anything else. Their eyes, once an eerie and disturbing orange, now glow a vivid, almost beautiful yellow.

  
And Samantha, dear, sweet, innocent Samantha…

She slips into the darkness, the supernatural energy of the Dark Aether quickly working to heal its new vessel.

**Author's Note:**

> um!! If you feel like I’ve gotten anything wrong, my Tumblr is @perseus-apologist !!!
> 
> or hmu on Discord if you wanna explain more CoD lore! i love love learning <3
> 
> perseus-apologist#5787


End file.
